


It's Never a Long Walk to a Starbucks

by jeagerbomba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, and so is eren, armin is a huge baby, literally fluff AND smut w/out plot there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeagerbomba/pseuds/jeagerbomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee as Friends, Declaration of Love, Sex. Sometimes things happen quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never a Long Walk to a Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should know i'm the worst at writing summaries  
> this is pretty much the first real fanfiction i've ever written so wish me luck! hopefully you won't think it's as crappy as i do brace yourself for cliches and starbucks.

Armin keeps talking, but Eren isn't listening. He's watching. He loves to watch Armin talk- loves to watch him get passionate and excited about what he's saying, watching him gesture and smile, to lose himself in a conversation. He'd watch Armin do or say just about anything, just to get a look at those beautiful eyes, perfect lips forming clever words. He took another sip of his coffee. Armin waves his hand in front of Eren's eyes. "Eren?"  
Eren blinks and sets down his cup a little too forcefully. He flinches slightly at the action, having put too much into it to play it off as nothing. "You weren't listening, were you?"  
"I was. Well, no, I wasn't listening to what you were saying, but I was listening to you..." He trailed off.  
"You always do that. You just check out. What is it you're thinking about when you do that?"  
"Nothing, I just... Space out, I guess." He smiled sheepishly, gesturing at the coffees in front of them. "Can we take these on the road? I can walk you back home." He blurted, eager to change the subject. Armin nodded, smiling softly, and pulled on his jacket, Eren doing the same and standing quickly. He pushed the door open with no small amount of effort, working against the brisk Autumn wind, and held it open for the blonde, who barely had to duck to pass under his arm. He pulled his sarf closer around his neck and smiled up at Eren. He smiled back, perhaps lingering a bit to long in the look. "Um, you can close the door now."  
Eren started slightly, letting go abruptly, the door swinging shut with a bang. "Right." He let out a breathy laugh and started walking. "Erm, Eren?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"Wrong way."  
"Wrong way," he repeated. "Right. Sorry." He turned on his heel and followed Armin, realizing he had no idea where Armin lived. He had planned on walking him home, but he felt more like a lost puppy followed him there. He scoffed quietly. How noble. "Can I ask you something?" Armin said, looking back over his shoulder at Eren, who soed up his pace slightly to close the gap between them. "Yeah, of course."  
"You seem a little... Off, lately. Is everything okay?"  
Everything was more than alright. Every bit of time he got to spend with this boy was damn near perfect. "Of course it is, s-" He stopped himself, coughing intentionally and looking away vaguely. What did he almost say? He couldn't believe he almost let 'sweetie' out. That wasn't very...Well, Eren of him. Armin nodded slightly, smiling and barely holding in a laugh at Eren's bashful behaviour. He mulled over what Eren had said- what had almost slipped out? Sweetheart?  
The walk back to Armin's flat wasn't a long one- after all, it wasn't a long walk between anywhere and a Starbucks. Eren stood on the steps, searching for an excuse to extend his time as Armin buzzed in. "Can I finish this inside? Do you mind?"  
"Of course! I had planned on inviting you in, anyway."  
Eren sighed in relief. There wasn't nearly enough left in his cup to warrant staying behind to finish it.  
He looked around as they entered the lobby, happy simply to be out of the wind and still with Armin, whose hair was slightly mussed from the wind. It was cute- cuter than it should have been, and he couldn't resist quickly putting it back in order as the elevator sounded off floors with muted dings. God, it was soft. Armin started slightly at the touch, turning to look back, but relaxing on sight of Eren, having akmost forgotten he was there. "Y-your hair was a little messy." Tch. Weak reason in the first place. After all, who fixes someone's hair like that? He worried unecessarily. He had never seen anyone do that. Was it weird? Did Armin think it was creepy?  
"Ah, thank you." He smiled at the taller man, who damn near melted. Don't mind me, just a puddle of Eren on the floor of the elevator. How did he die, officer? Well, it seems this young man smiled at him.  
As they walked into the apartment, it took a moment for it to sink in. He was in Armin's home. This was where he lived, and slept, and showered. He did just about everything here. What he would have given to be there for those things. Did Armin ever-? "You can sit, you know."  
"Jack off!" Eren blurted in reply. Freudian slip! Freudian slip! He cursed himself silently. Damn you, mouth! Remember the difference between thinking and saying!  
"W-what?"  
"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry, it was a-" He stopped himself. If he said freudian slip, he'd imply that that's what he was thinking about. Doing it himself, or, as he actually was thinking, Armin doing it. "A, a, slip of the tongue! A misspeak!"  
Armin giggled. "Sounded like a command to me."  
Oh. My. God. Was what he thought was about to happen, hoped was about to happen... Really gonna happen. No, no way. He wouldn't let it. Why, he didn't know, but...  
"No, no, of course not, I-"  
Armin shut him up quickly, standing on tiptoe and pressing a kiss to his lips. Soft lips, chapped lips. Which belonged to who? Lost in the moment, Eren didn't know, and didn't care. When Armin pulled back, it was clear again. Soft lips were his. Along with soft hair, soft skin. Eren stood there in disbelief. Not quite what he had expected, but pretty good. Damn good.  
"You know, you're a terrible liar. It was obvious."  
"Was it?"  
"Terribly." He smiled again. So it was mutual. Did that mean he was allowed to melt this time?  
"You can put on a movie or something, if you like."  
Eren sputtered, still in shock. "A movie...?"  
"Or no movie. Either way, get over here."  
Eren flopped down on the couch beside Armin, who crawled into his lap, folded legs on either side of his thighs, treating the action with nonchalance. "Woah, woah, uh, hi..." Eren muttered. Well. Today was full of surprises, now, wasn't it? Going out for coffee on a strictly friends basis and bookending the outing by landing in someone else's nest with the boy he now openly loved on his lap. And, damn, there wasn't much better than that feeling. Armin oulled him into another kiss, letting his mouth fall open slightly, granting the dark-haired man full access. He took advantage of it, and Armin moaned softly, turning his head and deepening the kiss. Eren nipped playfully at his lip, and the blonde ground down on him lightly. Funny, were his pants always this tight? Oh, fuck.  
Armin giggled. "I can feel you."  
Armin was literally laughing at his boner. How could that be so hot? Cheeks flushed, eyes cloudy, lips pink and swollen. Yep, that one beats the smile.  
"Shut up."  
"Well, it's not as if I mind." He replied, giggling and grinding down on him again. Eren let out a hot breath, already worked up. He leaned forward to suck softly at Armin's neck, hand on the back of his head, fingers threaded through his soft hair, the other hand on his waist. He slipped his fingertips under the band of his jeans, slowly bringing his hand around to drag off Armin's jeans. He unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, not botherin to remove his scarf, and pulled off his own shirt as well, adding it to the pile of discarded clothes on the ground. "Do you have any... er..."  
"Didn't I tell you I saw this coming?" He took a small bottle from a drawer in the coffee table. "Expect the.unexpected, right?"  
"Yeah..." He carefully slicked two fingers with the contents of the bottle, pressing the first against Armin's entrance before slowly pushing it into him. He made a small noise and nuzzled into the scarf still around his neck. He slowly added a second digit, curling and scissoring them, making Armin pant and whimper. He added a third, doing the same, watching Armin shudder and sweat. He pulled his fingers out slowly, slicking his length in the same manner he had his fingers, giving himself a few quick tugs in preparation. "Ready?"  
Armin nodded stiffly, letting Eren spread him slightly, pressing softly until just his head had slipped into him. He let him sink down on his cock, letting out a low groan at the feeling. The smaller man panted, holding still. Eren could barely hold himself back to give him time to adjust- he wanted to fuck him numb, right then and there. Thank god Armin was on top and in control, be cause he certainly wasn't in control of himself. Armin began to move slightly after a few minutes of awkward adjustments, even the smallest motions drawing soft moans from both of them. He thrust experimentally up into Armin, who yelped at the sudden pleasure. Eren smiled agasint his chest, sucking softly at a pert nipple and thrusting slowly, letting Armin compensate for each movement as well, sinking down onto him with each movement. He gasped softly as Eren brushed against his prostate. "Nnh- right there, please..."  
Eren followed his orders, picking up the pace slightly and pressing relentlessly against his sweet spot, drawing loud moans each time. He felt a familiar heat begin to pool in his gut, and his chest tightened. He took Armin in one hand and stroked him in time with his thrusts, making him clench around him. Eren could tell he was getting close by the way his muscles spasmed occasionally, both of their movement becoming erratic and losing their rhythm. Eren gave one last hard thrust before groaning and coming inside the blonde, coating him with his seed and bringing Armin with him, thick ropes of his cum coating their stomachs. The smaller man slumped against him, whining and panting as Eren rode out his orgasm, still moving slightly. They sat there in afterglow, panting and clutching each other's hands for some time, Eren almoat nodding off, when Armin broke the silence. "Planning on pulling out sometime today?" He snickered.  
"Ah, sorry..."  
He huffed sloftly, standing and gathering his clothes. "I'm taking a shower. You're welcome to join me."

**Author's Note:**

> woo so that's that i suppose! if people actually think that was half decent there'll be more. post-disclaimer: ive never written smut before so excuse me on that one... also they were really ooc but oh well, i had fun writing this, and hopefully you enjoyed reading it! i've never posted anything or eve really written fanfic before so any and all comments would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
